Sword Art Online: Lost Eidolon
by Gin no Karasu
Summary: A glitch occurs within ALO, causing Yui to end up in another game she identifies as Aura Kingdom. There, she meets a young lass who agrees to help her find her parents, but things don't seem to be working out very well for our little A.I. friend. Whatever will happen next?
1. Chapter 1 - Scrapped Yui

**Chapter 1 - Scrapped Yui**

_"Mama... Papa..."_

_Yui felt heavier than usual. She then looked around, only to realise that she was no longer in ALfhiem Online. She looked at her bare feet - ground-bound. Her hands seemed to be human-sized._

_"... where are you?"_

_She was in another game altogether. But which one?_

_Just before she could begin her analysis, she was surrounded by aggressive-looking Fairies. She tried to conjure a weapon, but then she realised she did not possess the power she had in the death game Sword Art Online._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Damn, it's so boring having no friends around," the young lady strolled along Cackatara Forest. She was performing her daily missions, and the final part of it was to defeat some Rainbow Butterfly Fairies.

She pressed a few buttons on a menu screen in front of her, allowing a golem-like creature to emerge from the very soil beneath them.

"Good to see you Gigas. Now, let's-"

Just then, they heard a high-pitched scream. The channel they were in was pretty empty, so the young lady knew exactly what to do.

She rushed to the scene of the supposed screams, only to find an unarmed, little girl in a white dress. She was pretty short, and she was on the verge of tears, being slammed by those mean Rainbow Butterfly Fairies she was hunting.

The lass bent down and swayed her fingers, taunting the fairies. "Woohoo! Over here!"

Next, she wielded the giant cannon that was on her back and launched elemental bolts of all kinds.

"Fiery Grenade! Icy Grenade!" the voice commands instinctively came out of her mouth, dealing many kinds of conditions to the beasts.

Meanwhile, her summoned partner, Gigas, was engaging in melee combat, smacking the opponents with his iron fists of fury, while releasing growls and roars.

"Hmmm... here's my favourite trick... Machine Gun Turret!"

The very voice commands called by the young lady conjured a the skill's namesake weapon, a machine gun turret, from the ground. It began to fire a volley of bullets at all opponents, destroying and knocking them out.

The young lady then looked at the weeping lass. She did not have any character name above her.

"Bizzare, could've sworn I set the settings to 'show all names'," she spoke as she let her hands out to the little girl, "hey little lady, my name is Karasusan. My friends call me Crow. This is my Eidolon, Gigas. What is your name?"

"Y- Yui..." she spoke, still sobbing. "My name is Yui..."

"That's a pretty name. Cheer up. Hmmm..." Karasusan digs into the pockets of her sailor outfit, summoning a bar of chocolate and handing it to Yui. "I always knew these missions would come in handy someday. Eat up."

"Thanks," Yui replied as she accepted and consumed it.

"No problem. Hmmm... you don't seem to be armed. Why not you come along with me for a while?"

With a nod, Yui accompanied Karasusan to the nearby town, Brevis, within the forest.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_A new environment with no one she knew. With positive human emotions that she obtained, she had a few negative ones, like fear. She had a brain that was literally that of a computer, but her mind and soul were too young for her to be independant. The big sister whose in-game name was Karasusan. She seemed like a nice person, but looks could be pretty decieving._

_Yui analysed the situation with her A.I. capabilities. She was in a game known as Aura Kingdom. According to a little research found through quick internet connection, it was a revamped version of an older game of the same name. Like how ALO recognised her as a Navigation Pixie, this game recognised her as another companion-like A.I. entity - an Eidolon._

_By analysing the system, she knew that Eidolons were combat partners of sorts. But, whose Eidolon was she?_

_"So, what brings you here, little lady?" Karasusan questioned._

_"I was with my Mama and Papa, then they had to leave for a while, then I suddenly appeared here," Yui hung her head low, "it was a glitch that brought me from another game to this one."_

_"I'm not surprised, that happened to me once in Fire Emblem Online. Bad times, bad times. I panicked real hard when I found myself in Metroid Online the next moment. The way Ridley almost ripped me apart made his Smash Brothers X counterpart look like crap. It's pretty rare though, I doubt it'll happen again," Karasusan caught her breath, "let's find your parents. How do they look like? What are their usernames?"_

_"They're in ALO. Kirito and Asuna..."_

_"Hmmm, never heard of them. This'll be pretty tough, really. I know your parents are finding you right now, and feel really worried. Pretty rare to see the old generation playing with the new, just like the time I got Wii Sports."_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Virtual reality looked so realistic, something almost slipped Karasusan's mind.

"Wait a second. Something tells me you'll need some explaining to do. I can clearly interact with you," the lady picks Yui up with both arms, then puts her down, "but I can't add you to my party, and you don't have a username. Well, whatever glitch brought you here, it's pretty extreme."

Karasusan dazed into the air for a bit, before hatching a plan.

"For the time being, I think I'll show you around. Let's head to Gydaie Glen, so that I can show you how dungeons work."

"Are you sure going to a dungeon will help me out?" Yui inquired.

"Of course it will! I can feel it in these polygons!" Karasusan let out a great laugh.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fia, Noripan and

**Chapter 2 - Fia, Noripan, and a shocking discovery**

"Well, here we are Gydaie Glen. Isn't it mellow and lovely?"

"Karasusan, this is Party Hell Mode," Yui sighed, "you're going solo."

"And?"

"Nothing really, with your current Eidolons and level, it is not recommended."

"Well, once you turn back, you can't take it until the next day," Karasusan responded by readying her cannon for combat, launching her basic attack at an incoming Woodbeast.

In a split second, her cannon was swapped with dual pistols, before she somersaulted backwards, creating a frosty trap. When a few opponents drew close to her and her trap, they were frozen solid.

"Yui, have you went solo before?" Karasusan asked Yui before conjuring a Machine Gun Turret.

"No, but my Papa has. He's really fast and strong. Someday, I want to be just like him."

"What are his weapons of choice?"

"He uses swords no matter what game he plays."

"Melee huh," Karasusan responded, "never really liked melee-type classes. You have to close in for a kill, and with a far-range weapon instead of a melee one, you can do this."

The Grenadier walked backwards as she gave a few voice commands, launching numerous elemental bolts from her weapon, right at the opponents.

Yui was pretty awestruck. The two of them proceeded to move on and head off to the next area, with Yui praising her new friend.

"Thank you, but it's getting tough," Karasusan tipped her sailor hat towards Yui, before clicking on a few buttons of her menu, causing a tanned, humanoid being to descend. "I'll need Sigrun to handle this with me."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Yui had no clue what was going up this lady's mind. No one in the right mind would just solo a Hell Mode Party dungeon._

_"Big sister, are you-"_

_Before Yui would continue, Karasusan picked Yui up like a little kid._

_"Did you say what I think you just said?"_

_"Big sister-"_

_"Recorded for personal use," Karasusan sprouted with a smug smile, "I think I have motivation now. Thanks Yui."_

_Yui pouted at the towering lady, but to no avail._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Well that's the last of them," Karasusan smirked as she shot down a Rainbow Beetle with one final blow. She then conjured the skill 'Healing Crystal' to summon a heart-shaped crystal, while dismantling her Machine Gun Turret. She then summoned her menu, pressed a few buttons, and conjured Gigas from the ground again while Sigrun rose back to the heavens.

Karasusan stood up, and walked forward, only to see Glimmering Princess Fia, a powerful boss monster.

"I suggest that you leave this forest now!" the pre-programmed pixel pixie exclaimed.

"We've been through this a few times already, my answer's always no," she jests as the boss, "even if I'm all alone!"

Fia blasted mini-hurricane right at Karasusan, leaving her to dodge them with all her might. As a Grenadier, she focused her builds on defense and offense, a little less on health and very little on speed. In Aura Kingdom, pure builds were risky and near impossible.

As Yui watched, the Grenadier activated her Machine Gun Turret, before striking Fia with her first attack - Meteor Cannon. Meanwhile, her Eidolon Gigas blasted the opponent with many punches and blows, before being defeated shortly, leaving Karasusan to fend for herself.

Her three other Eidolons had low health, and so did she.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Yui looked at the lady on the verge of losing the battle. She was using her off-hand weapon - dual pistols, to fire a volley of bullets at the foe. Yui decided to do what she had to._

_She ran towards her friend, before tossing a key in her hands._

_"An Eidolon Key? Alright..." Karasusan spoke as she continued to evade and shoot. Afer putting her cannon back on her back, she activated the Unidentified Eidolon Key, causing a keyhole to appear on Yui's chest. Instinctively, Karasusan stabbed the key into the keyhole, causing time around them to come to a halt almost instantly._

_Yui began to transform. Her clothes started to glitter and alter. Large gauntlets appeared on her palms. Her hime-cut was tied up into a ponytail. Her sleeveless metallic top covered her chest while revealing her midriff. Beneath her skirt was a pair of metallic boots._

_Humongous buster sword dual blades, black and white respectively, materialised in her gauntlets, as she charged at Fia with great speeds._

_As Fia released another hurricane, but this time at the new and improved Yui, she stomped on the ground, summoning a great, hovering shield with an emblem resembling crossed swords right in front of her, blocking a large percentage of the attack. The shield was then split into two perfect halves, each half attaching themselves to Yui's arms. _

_"Alright Yui, looks like it's time. What is this... Starburst Stream?"_

_That move once belonged to Yui's Papa. Some things truly do run in the family. _

_Out of some odd instinct, Yui charged at Fia, her dual blades slicing upwards and tossing Fia into the sky. Karasusan followed by launching cannon shells at the foe while she was tossed upwards. With one final blow, metallic wings emerged from Yui's back, allowing her to fly upwards and deliver a powerful, final blow, defeating the opponent and allowing loot to drop._

**XXXXXXXXX**

There was no doubt about it. Above Yui's head, the words 'Karasusan's Flash Paladin: Yui' could be seen.

Yui was an Eidolon. Her Eidolon, and a powerful one at that. To be able to dual-wield with speed and tank with health was remarkable. But, what was the explanation behind this? Her feelings were too real to be a mere NPC.

Whatever the case, the Grenadier activated her skill - Healing Crystal, so that they could rest once again before heading off for the next boss.

"I haven't fought in a while," Yui said as she sat down with her friend, "and now I know why it is so fun."

"It's only fun with people you know, really, and it sure is fun now," Karasusan responded before getting up and walking towards the next boss while facing many other mooks.

Yui proceeded to take the lead forward since she was a tank, triggering and slamming every Flowertrap before they got to make the first move. Next, Karasusan followed and launched powerful cannon attacks at the foes.

"Yui, it is not common for the Eidolon to strike before the Envoy. Don't do that outside dungeons, alright?" Karasusan requested. Yui responded with a nod as she continued to hover, slicing opponents down with ease, before gazing upon the next boss, Glimmering Woodbeast Noripan.

"This guy wrecks some serious booty, and even in parties, my friends and I die quite a number of times, except our tank, who only died once that other time. His bark is worse than his bite too, and that says a lot," Karasusan warned Yui as they walked forward to face the boss.

Noripan let out a great roar, before proceeding to go bonkers and charged at Karasusan. Yui, on the other hand, stood in front of the woodbeast in her defense position, where a complete shield protected her and all behind her as Noripan struck. What she did not expect was Noripan tossing a Flowertrap bomb at Karasusan, and another right beneath her. While Karasusan dodged with ease, Yui did not.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_"Kyaaa!"_

_Yui flinched and was blown back by the strike, causing her shield to show signs of damage. That was when she felt a little lighter, stronger and faster._

_"Well, time to roll," Karasusan conjured Machine Gun Turret once again, before switching to her off-hand weapon, the dual pistols, which allowed her to use Decoy, shooting Noripan and causing him to be in a state of confusion. Other moves such as Sonic Bomb followed this, while Yui continued to strike the foe with her swords, only halting to block attacks when a hit lands on her, which never happens when the opponent is in a confused state._

_When Noripan snapped out if it, he snapped, then punched Yui, shattering both halves of her shield and slamming her into Karasusan, pushing them both back. To their surprise, a Flowertrap bomb behind them detonated and took out a large portion of their health. One would notice that Yui's top armour was cracking._

_This battle lasted quite a long while, with the loss of many potions and much health._

_"Well, let's try this, shall we? Starburst Stream!"_

_With swift agility, Yui released many slashes, slamming Noripan upwards, while Karasusan launched cannon shells at the airborne wooden being. As a finale, Yui charged upwards at great speed and blasted Noripan further up into the air, before he slammed down on the ground, still surviving. _

_With Noripan distracted, Karasusan drank a few potions to return to full health, then fired a volley of elemental cannon attacks at Noripan to inflict freeze, burn and such. When Noripan was ready to get up once more, a strike of Decoy from her dual pistols and additional burn damage from Fiery Cannon, the newly-resummoned Machine Gun Turret, and Yui's continuous thrusts from her great blades, Noripan was vulnerable. The last strike was dealt by a Machine Gun Turret, blasting the woodbeast into various bark pieces and loot._

_"Yui," Karasusan panted, "how are you doing this?"_

_"Huh?" Yui was astonished to hear her new friend speak up._

_"I know more than you think. What are you hiding from me?"_

_"I- I-" Yui began to stutter. "I will tell you what I am, from the beginning. It started with the SAO Incident many years ago. I am not a victim of it. In fact, I was created for that world."_

_"Cre- created? What do you mean?" Karasusan couldn't get her, but based on what was said, she knew that Yui was involved in the great incident that almost killed gaming and claimed many lives_

_"I'm not human yet, as you can probably tell..."_


End file.
